


Singing My Heart Out

by captain_smthg



Category: DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_smthg/pseuds/captain_smthg
Summary: AU where everytime your soulmate sings, you involuntarily sings too to make it a duet, regardless if you already met them or not.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 363





	Singing My Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't been writing anything for a while sooo there. Forgive me if this came out a little bit rusty.

Everyone has a soulmate.

Its a universally established fact such as 1 plus 1 equals to 2 or that the fact that A is the first letter of the Roman Alphabet.

There is only one way your soulbond could manifest itself, but the time it will show itself varies. Some people would always sing randomly at their birth, while others would have it at specific age or milestone in their life. The only sure fact about it is this: Regardless of who you are, may you be a superhero or a supervillain, a normal civilian or some high person of the societal class, you would sing the same time your soulmate sings despite never hearing the lyrics of a song before.

Damian Wayne is one those persons who would be forced to sing right from a very young age every time his soulmate sings. His soulbond has manifested for as long as he can remember. It had become part of his fundamental training to sing under his breath everytime his soulmate sings. Talia and Ra's had tried to locate Damian's soulmate but they never seemed to find them. His soulmate, whoever they are, made the search difficult for it seems they sing songs in variety of language.

Right as he grow older and older though, the songs had established a certain pattern, alternating between three languages: Italian, Mandarin and French, with the latter of the three being the most frequent.

All throughout the years, Damian Al Ghul had never spared his soulmate a thought once again, even when he forced himself to sing under his breath. No, his soulmate had been a fact that had been taken for granted. As far as his lessons go, soulmate are a messy business and he should never waste a single brain nerve on them.

But things had changed and he became a Wayne. He saw how Dick had proudly sang to the duet Kor'i sings. Even Jason never fought the urge to sing out loud in randoms each time his own soulmate sings. It seemed to him that everyone in the Manor sings to a duet with their soulmate except him.

It had become a curious issue at the Manor at some point, when Tim noticed Damian muttering something under his breath during dinner. Damian had stopped spooning his salad in favor of chanting something lowly. Tim had narrowed his eyes at him then, which Damian pointedly ignored, until Tim made sense of it all and made a big deal out of it, thus attracting everyone's attention.

"Are you... _are you singing right now?_ " Tim gaped at him, pointing finger at Damian who is now glaring daggers at him. This had attracted attention to them, with everyone in the table looking at the two of them back and forth.

Surprisingly, it was Jason who first caught up in the situation. "Fucking hell! Demon Spawn has a _soulmate_!"

Alfred had been so surprised at that himself he forgot to scold Jason at his improper use of language.

"What are they singing?" Dick leaned forward from right across Damian, as if it would enable him to hear the words Damian is singing under his breath.

Damian, now flushed in embarrassment at being caught, promptly wiped down the imaginary crumbs in his mouth and threw the napkin at the table rather violently. With a look, he left the table and walked briskly towards the garden.

* * *

The Batfam relentlessly interrogated Damian afterwards, and he evaded each and one of attempts of everyone at prying about his soulmate. Sometimes, when he had been cornered outright, he will choose to ignore. Eventually, the needling had stopped and Damian sighed in relief, completely unaware of Alfred's interference why the questions stopped.

Then the whole with him dying and being brought back happened. The first thing he noticed is: his soulmate now sings in English.

One day, thinking he's all alone, as he watched Titus and Ace play around, his soulmate started to sing all of a sudden. Damian, in the spur of the moment, decided to sing louder, in his normal voice and not under his breath.

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on_

Titus and Ace stopped runnung around and looked at Damian, as if knowing this is a rare occurence. Damian ignored the two of them and closed his eyes, letting his surroundings blur all around him, and concentrated on his mind, trying to picture what his soulmate could have looked like. He wondered if she's curvy or more on the sharper side. Or that the color of her eyes. Or how her hair would look like when it strikes a certain angle from the sun.

Damian realized he had never thought if these things about her before, so in the solace of the garden, he let his mind wander and tried to imagine how she would look like.

He mentally noted to search some of the lyrics later, but for now, for the first time in his life, he'd sing along with her.

_You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong_

He smiled. No matter how much he tried to envision her, Damian couldn't come up with any face. He thinks he sould be rather frustrated with that, but the next lyrics of the songs stopped him for he found his situation funny and sure that if anyone were to see him now, especially his brothers, they would make fun of him.

That is not the reason he smiled though.

Because despite trying his hardest to formulate a specific face for her, he couldn't come up with anything. However, he captured one thing.

Her smile.

Damian is not much of smiler. In fact, he rarely smile at all. Except when he makes fun of his brothers or he is watching his dogs. However, Damian liked to think that if there's one thing that he's sure would stood out about his soulmate, its that her smile is stunning beautiful.

So like an old man thirsty of water, Damiam tried to freeze his imaginations to that of her smile and capture in a bottle, for him to look at in the darkest of his nights, or to the bluest of his days.

_I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down_

Briefly, he wondered how she'd react to him now. Or to the history of his past. Would she accept him if she learned how many blood taints Damian's hands? Would she be able to understand his need to follow after his father's footsteps as more than a quest of justice but to also atone of his past sins? Could _he_ let his walls come down around her?

_Before you met me  
I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life_

As the song made its progress, so is Damian's voice, gaining more confidence, as if making acquaintance of her for the first time. In a way, it is. For its the first time he sang with her.

He couldn't understand the feelings he's having right now, really. It is as if singing with her out loud lifts a certain heaviness in his shoulders he isn't aware of. As if singing with her like this makes him closer to her than ever before. Despite not really knowing who she really is, or wherever she is (he's kind of impressed she sings in four languages, Damian had surmised she must have some sort of high education because of it).

_Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine_

A smile had been forced out of his lips again as he think of the songs he's soulmate worth singing. He really did need to search up the songs later.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever_

Despite not hearing it before, Damian is sure the song is coming to its climax. So, with a deep breath, he belted out the next lyrics.

Across the globe, a girl in pigtails sing along with a certain model friend.

* * *

Marinette had already pegged her soulmate ages ago as not much of a singer.

In fact, never once in her life, he sang.

Sometimes, or most of the time really, Marinette thinks she didn't have a soulmate. Its a sore spot she always have and Chloe would often weaponize it against her when they were young. There were times when a younger Marinette would just stood there in her balcony, with her kitten pajamas, and sing her heart out to the world, hoping her soulmate would sing with her.

You see, her parents had told her that if you sing, you would know your soulmate is singing with you. You would hear a faint voice in your mind singing along with your song, or sometimes its loud, it depends when your soulmate is particularly singing out very loudly with you.

But not a whisper of voice sang with her.

So in her fifteen years of life, she had never thought she had a soulmate. A younger Marinette would stomp her feet and demanded the answer to this, refusing to let go until she received a satisfying answer.

So when she had first time donned the mantle of Ladybug and accepted the responsibility to it, she had understood that maybe, its not there is a glitch in the universe.

She had thought that maybe, as a superheroine with the power of Creation, having a soulmate would be a major inconvenience for her. One more person to think about and put in danger because of her extracurriculars.

This idea had been cemented further when she learned Chat Noir had a soulmate and she not only is Ladybug, but also the Guardian of the Miraculous. Maybe its the universe's way of telling her— helping her to focus on the goal. Which is to nurture and protect.

Still, a faint whisper at the back of her mind said " _then isn't that supposed to make me more deserving of a soulmate, after all my troubles?_ "

Marinette ignored that voice.

* * *

After two years, it had been revealed that Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth and Chat Noir is Adrien. Not to all of Paris, of course.

The battle had been simple. Low-key. Gabriel surrendered when he realized mid-fight that as the minutes dragged by, he's losing not only Emilie but Adrien as well. Thus, he surrendered.

They all agreed to kept it a secret and that Gabriel would atone for all his sins againts Paris by volunteering and donating a lot of programs dedicates to mental health and helping others. The man easily agreed and soon enough, he became the biggest advocate at grief management and depression.

He also went to therapy with Adrien and tried his best to become a good father to him, losing a lot of restrictions he placed on Adrien.

Adrien and Marinette had become closer than ever.

Marinette is aware Adrien had a soulmate somewhere across the globe. She knows this so despite Adrien still insisting, pushing gently, she would not budge. She can't bear the thought of robbing someone else their soulmate. It wouldn't be fair.

She could 't allow herself to be selfish despite the urge to just throw in the towel and shout "fuck it."

But as she sang there, alone in her balcony, despite knowing no one is on the other end of the line to be her duet.

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down_

She heard a thud mid-song and saw Adrien, in his all Chat Noir glory, standing, smirking with roses in his hand.

Sonething in the image of him like that melted her heart, and she felt all her reservations peeling away slowly, then more aggressively on the spot.

_Before you met me  
I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life_

Adrien continued the lyrics, stepping right in front her. She looked at his eyes shining earnestly, wondering how she will be ever to resist him if he's like this. All her rationalities floated away in the wind as he leaned forward, ever so slowly, closing his eyes gently, tilting her head upwards him tenderly.

_Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine_

Marinette heard those lyrics faintly, lowly. As if the singer is under the water. The sound is eating away at her mind, clawing fiercely to snap her out of Adrien's spell. But Adrien keeps singing under his breath, whispering he'd sing whatever she sing, that he'd make it right and be her soulmate.

It'd be so easy if Marinette could just surrender. Giving in would be so easy. It is so tempting.

So with those thoughts, she closed her eyes and continue her singing, ignoring the faint voice growing steadily louder.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever_

She realized she can't really ignore the voice, and where did it came from anyway? The voice is getting louder, more confident, more assured, timing Marinette's own words.

With a jolt, she realized the voice belongs to her soulmate.

She stepped back and pushed Adrien away hastily.

"M'lady?" Adrien tilted his head curiously and Marinette gulped, replaying the last 30 seconds in her head.

Was it 30 seconds, really? It feels longer than that...

Shaking her head as if to dispel her head with these thoughts, she went to her room, leaving Adrien outside.

* * *

Damian sat there, confused.

What happened? Why did his soulmate singing? Did something happened?

The dogs are now in front him, vying for his attention and he petted them with his hands, with Alfred the cat now lounging lazily in his lap.

For a long time, he absently petted with his pets and sighed, deciding to go back inside and finally searched the lyrics of the song when it appeared his soulmate would not sing more of it.

His next few days had been spent listening to Katy Perry.

* * *

_Wǒ men yī qǐ xué māo jiào_

Damian jolted at the rush of words, noting idly that its Mandarin.

It had been a few years since his soulmate last sing, and Damian had already feared that the worst had happened to them. Over time, he had a lot of thoughts of her, and sang a song or two just to see if she will sing back.

She didn't.

He didn't hear that voice that Tim had desribed you'd hear if your soulmate sing back to you and he already lost hope of having connection with her again. Damian had long since accepted that perhaps, she hated Damian.

After all, who wouldn't? Damian is quite aware of all the times she tried reaching out to him only for him to shut her down. He wasn't surprised that just when he finally sang back to her, she shut him down too.

Perhaps its better to think of that, than to think of the other scenarios he had in his head he had conjured up why she stopped singing.

Is it because she died? He hoped not. Fell into a coma? That's bad too. Gone mute? He wished she didn't.

So thinking she hated him is better. At least, in his mind, she's still alive.

_Yī qǐ miāo miāo miāo miāo miāo_

The words continued flowing out of his mouth and Damian sang back, a little bit breathlessly, ignoring the weird looks he's gotten from Tim and Dick, the only one around the manor.

Well, actually Tim is the only one looking at him weirdly. Dick is looking more elated from the prospect that Damian is singing back loudly, accepting his soulmate.

To be honest, Damian is elated too. She hadn't sang for a few years and thought she had shut him down but now...

_Zài nǐ miàn qián sā gè jiāo_

Dick squealed at his phone, jumping excitedly in front of Damian. "Look, Little D! I searched thr lyrics and this came out."

Damian gave Dick's phone a look.

_Learn to meow by Xiao Feng Feng_

* * *

It had been a few days since the incident and all throughout that time. his soulmate had sang a song quite a few times. Damian sang with her and he sang a few songs himself sometimes, too, and he heard her singing back.

It was crazy.

His family had been ridiculously supportive of it, too. Helping him to look up the lyrics. They find his soulmate's song choices quite interesting and he explained that she sings in at least four languages.

They ventured guesses if its somebody they know even if its futile. Still, guessing her identity had been fun and his brother's had given him quite an insight about the references and all that.

One pattern they noticed is she sings a lot of Jagged Stone's.

Bruce, having caught of this, announced that Jagged is an actual family friend and will be invited in the next Wayne Gala.

Damian didn't know why but hearing that somehow made him nervous.

It was few week later into the Gala that his feelings would be justified, because right in front of him, on the gardens, singing softly under her breath, the lyrics to the song itching at the back of his throat.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder_

Damian stood there, frozen in his spot, listening to her sing. His mind conflicted over going to her and announcing his presence or bolting away from here, never to go back and hide from her for the rest of life.

Because there is no doubt in his mind, this girl in fron of him is her soulmate.

Before he could decided, however, she looked in his way and its already too late for him to run away.

* * *

Marinette smiled secretly to herself, hearing her soulmate's faint voice singing along.

For a few years after that first time she heard him, she had been scared shitless. She had been scared at herself and what this means?

Why now? Why after all this years?

Marinette had been scared that perhaps it had been her imagination, or her mind fervently coming up ways to spur Adrien's advances.

Nevertheless, it seemed to have done its job.

It gave her hope.

So she did not sing, she avoided it. She had been scared that if she sing and she did not sing back, perhaps it will turn out its all in her mind.

But when one day, she started singing lyrics to a song she had been sure she had never heard before, it had been clear to her.

Somewhere out there is her soulmate, and he's finally reaching back with her.

But Marinette had been scared, so scared. It paralyzed her. Paralyzed her with letting him know she's there, listening. She had been confused, she had felt a lot of things and it overwhelmed her. So she had distanced herself, perhaps a bit longer than she planned, but who could blame her?

She had to solve her problems with Adrien and deal with learning she had a soulmate all in one go.

Plus she had her career to think of.

Her career had taken off with the help of Jagged and Clara, and she had taken Audrey's offer. She studied in New York and worked hard with her and soon, her name had been recognized all around the world. She had been invited to Wayne Gala and she had almost refused until she learned Jagged would be there.

The party, in the end, had suffocated her so she went outside to took a breather and listen closely to hear her soulmate singing along with her in her mind.

The thing is, something seems weird about his voice this time. For it sounds like it came from the outside, gaining a clear quality as if he's singing right next to her instead of the usual barely there drowned out male voice.

She looked up when she heard someone approached in her peripheral vision.

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another_

Marinette's eyes widened when she noticed that he is echoing the lyrics of the song. Her heart beat louder and she wondered if he could hear it, too. She wouldn't be surprised if he did.

Her eyes traced his movements and watched his expression closely. His face is an emotionless mask but she could see his eyes betraying him, telling so much how he feels now.

With a hesitant step towards him, she held out her hand and gulped. "I-I'm Marinette."

"Damian." He answered curtly, now watching her like a hawk. He took her hand in his and gods, he thought, its so small.

It was awkward at first but the two had talked, talked and talked until all the guests went away, but Jagged who looked for Marinette frantically. The Batfam had also noticed Damian missing and the worst thought had already entered their minds. Perhaps Marinette and Damian had been kidnapped.

However, they did not worry that much for they trust Damian to keep her safe.

Imagine when they found the two talking.

Or well, more specifially, singing.

On their wedding day, to the confusion of everyone, instead of the traditional wedding march, the song being played as Marinette walked down the aisle is "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry.

On the reception, the bride and groom danced to the song of "Thunder" by Boys Like Girls.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments yoi!


End file.
